Reflections of WOTO
by Lord CyroMinion
Summary: All four Reflections parts, in order of the meeting of the chosen four along the way.
1. Ness's Journal

**Reflections of WOTO: Ness's Story**

(Now I'm on to Ness's Story)

_July 9, 1995 - _

_I've finally returned from the most horrifying battle of my life. Giygas, in all the fear and terror which he represented, proved to be one of the few thingS I was terrified to death of in my life, and not many thing can scare me like that. I was surprised, even with the powers from the sound stone, that any of us, much like, Paula, Jeff and Poo also survived him. I also remembered Pokey's last words: "Well, maybe I'll sneak away into another dimension for a while..." I have a gut wrenching feeling it's not all over yet. In other news, Tracy and Mom are happy to see me, King and I have been hanging out, and all of us have been going over a photo album of our adventure. I'll write more later as they happen._

_August 19, 1995-_

_Today was a great day for me and Paula. We finally had the chance to go to a Runaway Five performance alone, like in the early part of our adventure, except there was no reason to not enjoy it. Paula said she had a good time, and after that, we got some fast food, and went back to Twoson, were I helped Paula with the preschoolers in her home most of the day afterwhich. Paula is one of the few reasons I kept so cool on my adventure. I felt so glad I had a friend like her around. Call it love, call it a friendship, but I think right now it's the latter, though it probably will evolve to a relationship soon._

_February 19, 1996-_

_I got to see Jeff and Poo a few times over the months. His father and Apple Kid seperated their ways for the time being, as Apple Kid returned to Twoson, still rivaling with the Orange Kid. As for Jeff and his dad, I heard they were looking into how those capsules we found on our journey could raise moral, vitality, intelligence, and such. I do not understand the reason they were just lying around. Prehaps they're were meant for others...?_

_On the note with Paula, were getting a little closer, but Paula's been a tad uneasy. One time, I came to her house to find her looking like she hadn't slept all night. She said she was just having weird nightmares. She assured me Giygas had nothing to do with it, and they were merely her own little problems, but another time, I found her in Northern Twoson, and she looked to be in heavy training about something. I didn't bother her in fear of being flammbed. After that, nothing else seemed wrong, but I can tell something's up, if not with Paula, with something else..._

_June 2, 1997 -_

_I know... I know... I got so neglectful not to right for so long, but I have quite a lot to talk about._

_First off: Poo. About a week ago, I teleported to Dalaam and went to see Poo. His master said he was in some kind of heavy training. He told me Poo claims of a great evil coming forward, which brings me to a problem concerning me..._

_I dreamt of Pokey, finally. I saw him, within his spiderish device, he seemed to be covered in darkness, and he looked like he was talking to a couple pairs of glowing eyes. I couldn't see the creatures because it had been so dark, and their words were untranslatable, so I had no idea. All I heard Pokey mention were things like "Ness." or "..can revive Giygas?" The last one scared me. I thought he was completely vanquished, but then I realized. Paula and Poo both knew it best: "Good and evil cannot exist without each other." It was then, I realized, Giygas must have had some final energy inside of some of the people he influenced on our adventure, and gathered it all up somewhere. Or was I just dreaming...?_

_Jeff... has been Jeff. Jeff seems to enjoy being back in Winters, and with his father, and they have cracked the formula to a couple of types of capsules, but they claim these are very hard to understand, but they have been able to make a device capable of duplicated inanimate objects. They kept it in storage, so no one could use it for their own personal gain, especially since it was a prototype. I hope they don't overwork themselves..._

_And finally, Paula has been worrying me again. For a while, she seemed completely fine, but then, a few weeks later, I constantly find her at that same spot, training, for some unknown reason. I don't find her half-asleep like that one time, but I'm starting to wonder, if she is having an outer conflict with someone, or something..._

_Something is definately wrong, yet I cannot determine directly what it was. I did have one other strange story. Today, on my way home, I could swear I saw a strange white cat following me, watching my every move. He always ducked behind a static object to avoid being seen, but I could tell: The cat was up to something. What it was, I have no idea, but prehaps things will become more clear soon..._

(2 down. 2 to go. I'll get the next one up soon. Review this, and tell me whether you want me to do Paula or Jeff first for the next "Reflections". It doesn't matter.)


	2. Paula's Diary

**Reflections of WOTO: Paula's Story**

(The last of the reflections series. This one may be longer than the others, knowing how some girls tend to write in their diaries a lot, which has part to do with why I saved this one for last.)

_June 9, 1995 - "My life, the hamster cage..."_

_ I no longer feel so young and innocent after the recent events. I had been kidnapped, rescued, randomly beat up by weird creatures, as well as did my fair share of clobbering things. The recent adventure I became part of was one of the most life-changing events I ever had. The fight was Giygas felt like a living nightmare. I was apalled by the Devil's Machine, as Pokey calls it, but if I hadn't been a robot at the time, I might have fainted at the sight of Giygas. I don't know if it was just the fact I was a robot, but I felt a strange sensation to begin calling for help, especially after Pokey came back and taunted us about crying for help. What a stupid kid. He just revealed to me the answer, or so I hoped, so I kneeled down and began to beg and pray for my life, our lives, and that of the planet's lives. I seemed to get through. I saw visions of the Runaway Five, my own family, Jeff's friends at the boarding school, two girls who knew Poo in Dalaam, Ness's own family, and finally... I didn't understand why, but the last person who prayed... she seemed so familar... I could swear I recognized her voice, but it was too late to think... all the praying caused Giygas to go mad and he died in throughs of Static and energy. Next thing I knew, I was back in my old body, as was everyone else. I asked Ness to escort me home, and he agreed, and we part from Jeff and Poo, who had their own matters to handle. I wished them all luck, and Ness and I returned home. When we got to my house, I forgotten a very important thing I needed to tell him. I was so forgetful, I could slap myself, but I said I'd tell him next time we talk. I said hello to everyone, my parents, the kids at the preschool, and then came up to write this out to you. I'm now going to bed, and I'll write later._

_August 1, 1995 - "Shaky"_

_ Again, I feel like my life is a salad bowl. I had a strange vision of myself as a little girl, and I was in Onett, and I rarely ever went there as a child. The strange thing was, I saw a burning building, but I shrugged it off as a mere daydream. In other news, I finally told Ness what I had to say, and he wasn't that surprised. I can see we're getting close. I called up Poo and talked to him yesterday, and he said things had been great in Dalaam, except for some small quibbles between a few crazed girls there. I swear the girls in Dalaam would fall for many young guys it isn't funny. I was surprised some didn't try and cling onto Ness when we were there a few times. I heard nothing from Jeff, though._

_August 20, 1995 - "Life is good."_

_ I loved yesterday so much. Ness and I went to a Runaway Five performance in Summers, alone, like the first time we saw a show. Needless to say, not having to worry about saving the world while your at it made the experience well worth it. After that, we got a Pizza and some burgers and fries. Needless to say, I was a bit of a pig, but again, it felt worth it. Ness is a vital part of my life, as well as that of the rest of us. If it weren't for him, I'd be a hypnotized priestess of Happy Happyism, Jeff and Poo would've not been able to fight off Giygas without us. I think we're almost close enough to consider it a relationship, although I'm only about 15 and he's just turned 14 himself. Sometimes, I felt like a mother to the others, being the only girl there. I'm off to rest now. I'll write later..._

_November 17, 1995 - "Haunted Visions."_

_ Why must the world torture poor little me? My life is once again turning into a tossed salad. I just had one doozy of a dream last week. Twoson had been in a despicable state of health. I saw people dying from diesase and sickness. I didn't understand why I didn't feel the same why. I even saw some dead bodies, flies swarming around them. If I weren't asleep, I'd probably would've thrown up at the site. Suddenly I felt something hit me in the back, and I fell to my knees, dizzy and hurting. I turned around and saw a shadow of a mounted creature, and it was laughing, right at me. I was so dizzy I could only stare, dumbfounded and helpless, but then... I finally woke up. I don't really understand it. I didn't even feel like anything related to Giygas, but it seemed so much like it actually happened..._

_Fabruary 21, 1996 - "Training"_

_I had yet another dream, similar to the last one, except it was happening in Onett. I heard that same laughter, that same wickness, and felt that same plauge and pain. I awoke, unable to sleep the rest of the night. I had been training my powers a little north of the city. I had bought some items to keep me well nourished, but I quickly felt that Ness was close. He might have seen me doing something, and I'm probably starting to worry him with this stuff. Life is so unpredictable._

_September 8, 1996 - "More Training, Less Problems"_

_My training seems to be getting my mind off those nightmares, as they began to lower in occurance, and then finally disappeared entirly. I and Ness are still seeing each other, and talking, and he doesn't seem so worries about me now. I can see it in his eyes. As for training, I learned how to spread my freeze power at multiple targets, but I'm only a newbie at it, but I seem to be strengthing my other powers well. I even excerised my body itself a little bit, so I punch a bit better, but it wouldn't have been much of an advantage back during my adventure either, however I am much faster, and I'm feeling a little more comfortable with using my feet to attack, which seem to be much better than my frying pans ever were, although I always keep at least one at my side, if the situation should rise. The last 2 years have transformed me from a careful, innocent girl, into a part PSI warrior, as Poo would call it. Yes, I did talk with him about my visions, and my training, and he says he feels something is wrong too, but it seems to be more related to himself._

_March 26, 1997 - "Back, and worse than ever."_

_ My visions are coming back with a great vengance. I keep seeing more cities in the world, even ones I've never been to, withering and dying away as if under a world wide famine. I also had another vision about my 'childhood'. I was again in Onett, and it was mostly in flames, something I still don't understand, but I also saw a weird creature. I was unable to indentify it, but I somehow could tell it had to do with the problems. I keep training, and now have developed my super freeze power to stronger levels, and learned a new move, calling forth dynamos from the skys, even though they're particularly weak ones. I feel like the recent months had been the calm before the storm..._

_June 13, 1997 - "The Ultimate Problem." _(This part is writting during Chapter 3 of EB Stars)

_ Forgive me for being in great haste, as I have little time to write this. At this very moment, I have just become involved on another great adventure, and Ness, and some white cat are my only other allies at the time. I also met this demon-type creature, who told me I fought his master when I was younger, but I don't recall ever doing such a thing, although it might relate to the strange visions of my childhood. The white cat calls himself Artemis, and claims a being called Korax longs to absorb magic from the planet, to revive a greater power than him, and according to Artemis, Giygas is one of Korax's helpers. Ness explained a strange dream to me, explaining Pokey** and** Giygas have come back to hinder us. Maybe Korax is after us, realizing we're among the strongest people on the planet. Wish us all luck, and also to those who may join us soon, as we may, or may never come back..._

(I finally finished it. I might be considering unleashing one more "Reflections", but for an entirely new character, so be on the lookout for that, and more chapters of Stars.)


	3. Jeff's Notes

**Reflections of WOTO: Jeff's Story**

(On to the third of the series. In the explanations about Giygas, they are robots, but I don't put that into detail much, so no I didn't change that part.)

_June 21, 1995 - "I'm Home."_

_I finally returned! I should feel so grateful to be alive after that experience. Giygas. He was even more terrifying than I realized. At first, I thought all he was had been that machine we saw when we fought Pokey. That tub of lard fought with us for a short time, then decided to freak us out by telling us about the "Devil's Machine", and saying the true terror of Giygas was behind it. When he flipped it, I almost wet myself at the sight. It would've seemed only like a red mist to most people watching, but only, I, Ness, Paula and Poo would've felt the scale of evil energy coming from it. We tried to fight him with our weapons, but we seemed to be getting nowhere. My scientific knowledge had been useless, and I thought I could heard Giygas whispering "failures" in my mind, an assumably theirs as well. It was only when Pokey came back to taunt us again, that thing began to turn around. Appearantly Paula took Pokey's words into consideration, and started praying, like she always did in such a situation, but now seemed to be the most useful time for it. I swore I saw Giygas break into many parts in front of my eyes. He then began taking damage, and according to Ness and Poo, it was increasingly higher damage, until... Giygas just couldn't take it anymore, and broke down in an explosion of static and ruptures, which destroyed our robot bodies, but allowing our unharmed souls to return to our bodies..._

_Since then, Ness, Paula and Poo departed on their own paths, and I decided to stay in Saturn Valley with my dad and Apple Kid. It seemed we had **much** to talk about, not only since we were really smart, but involved in the same tasks. My dad asked me about some of the stuff I found along the way. The most peculiar thing I remembered were those capsules we'd find every so often. We found them in places like Belch's Base, the Gold Mine, The Great __Pyramid__. As I took out a spare capsule I never used, I decided, my next project would be to figure out why these capsules worked the way they are..._

_September 19, 1995 - "The Speed Capsule"_

_Some time has passed since I started experimentation on the capsules. I asked Poo to do a me a small favor and bring me one of a Luck, Guts, I.Q. and a Vital Capsule. The capsule I had was a "Speed" capsule. Anyways, at first, I examined to capsule and found some strange form of coating on it. It seemed to pulsate. I then broke the capsule open and examined the contents. It seemed to be a type of liquid, gooey substance. I put some tests on this capsule, and I found it was madce from a material I never heard of. I don't know the name, unfortunately. It took me a great deal of weeks to figure it out, but I finally learned the substance was called "Danarku". I don't understand the word's meaning yet, but prehaps these were alien-made capsules, meant for something else._

_December 12, 1995 - "The Guts Capsule"_

_I asked my dad to give me some help on this. My dad, quite the nice and curious man, wanted to learn some about these capsules as well. My next capsule was the Guts Capsule. I learned the outer coating of the capsule was similar, but the inner goo wasn't made of Danarku. My dad found the structure wasn't the same. It took time, but during which I got to see Ness a few times. He said thing had been great for him, and that he and Paula seemed to be growing closer. I told him about my experiments, but he was confused. Typical, yet understandable for him. He never was that interested in scientifics. After that, my father made a discovery on the capsule. It was in fact Danarku in it, but it was imbued with a different "power signature". At first, I was confused on how that kind of energy could fit into such a small object. Maybe examination of another capsule will speed it along._

_April 7, 1996 - "The I.Q. Capsule"_

_We decided to work on the I.Q. Capsule next. This capsule had been the most beneficial for me, as with each on you took, you got smarter. I examined it, just to make sure it too had that outer coating. It did. I also, with my dad's help found the goo was also Danarku, but it also had a different energy signature. Not much new there, but nothertheless interesting. My father decided to work on a spare device, that he dubs a inanimate replication device, or simply put, a device that clones animate things, except it's not cloning, since the thing's not alive._

_July 13, 1996 - "The Luck Capsule"_

_My dad's device is still in the works, and it can only replicate small objects, but we've used that advantage to replicate some capsules, as backups, or for emergency purposes. I saw almost no real uprisings in the Luck Capsule, and truthfully, I felt this was one of the hardest scientific experiments I have had to crack. Again, the Danarku in the capsule had a different energy signature, but that was it. I have a feeling this stuff was never meant to be revealed._

_January 11, 1997 - "The Vital Capsule, and the Ultimate Discovery"_

_We finally understand it now. The examination on the last capsule, and the most important one: the Vital Capsule, has revealed that the capsules were in fact alien, but the greater surprise is who the capsule point to as leaving them there: Giygas' Armies. I don't understand it. **Why** would Giygas just leave them lying around for his enemies to find? It doesn't logically make sense, although Giygas' mind seemed toasted in the final battle, so he might have been that insane back then too. I got to see Ness, Paula and Poo duringthis period too. I know it was a long time since I last wrote, but the status on my dad's replication device is as follows: "It's good enough for now, but not complete." I didn't understand what he meant when he said that, but even I didn't always understand him at times. Maybe it'll come out in a while, but for now, I could wrap up the capsule experiments._

_June 11, 1997 - "Disaster!"_

_I know I should be taking time to help them, but I should write down what happened. Last night, while I was away, a band of unknown raiders attacked Snow Wood up to the north. My father got a message from our caveman assistant, Bigfoot, explaining the incident. He said he heard this from the Tessie Watching Club, and that the raiders were unknown. All I know is, I need to check this out, and make sure everyone is okay. I'm off now, and hopefully I'll return soon..._

(That last post was just before he joined everyone in Chapter 6, BTW. I know I asked for a suggestion on whether to do Jeff or Paula next, but I got an idea for Jeff, and I had to get it down. I'll get Paula's done soon.)


	4. Poo's Master Records

**Reflections of WOTO: Poo's Story**

(This is Poo's history between the battle with Giygas in EarthBound and up to the beginning of his fight against Korax)

_- Entry 187: Eternity's End _

_The battle with Giygas has ended, and we all lived through it. I cannot believe such a horrifying force was ever allowed to come to our planet, much less be unleashed upon unsuspecting people. He merely looked like a red mist, but I felt unimaginable power coming out of him. As he sent wave after rending wave of energy and death upon us, I felt lucky any of us could resist death that way. I used PSI Starstorm a few times, but it proved to be futile. Ness, Paula and Jeff's attack had been just as worthless. After a while, Pokey came about and taunted us about being scared out of our wits. How right he was. He mentioned, "Why don't you try calling for help?", as well as some other stuff. Strangely enough, a while after that, Giygas began to slowly weaken and weaken, and I felt the prayers of many people, almost all the people on Earth calling out towards us. I realized Paula had probably saved us by praying. Thanking God she had the intelligence to get an idea of such caliber, I called to the others to defend and let Paula call everyone else upon that wretched being. The prayers eventually got too overwhelming to Giygas. Too much good had been going through his already wrecked mind, and he ended up destroying himself. We returned to our human bodies, and celebrated the victory. It was a somewhat bitter-sweet one..._

_- Entry 189: The Horrific Truth_

_A year and a half has passed, and I bear dreadful news... I had a vision about Giygas... his remaining energy was still out there, and it was slowly drifting towards a distant world. Thy... Thryion... I think that was the name. The vision told me an evil sorceror had been trying to revive a trio of evil demons, each at least as strong as Giygas himself. It seemed so real. The vision showed that the evil being revived the weaker two of the trio of demons, but that the middle being, whose name is unknown, turned on their reviver and flew off into space. The next part of the dream was the most horrifying: I saw Earth, drenched in the bones of fallen people, and hordes of the undead all over. The only living people I saw were myself, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and some other young woman. The undead were quickly falling at our feet, but the middle demon suddenly emerged and shot a huge energy blast at me. I panicked and woke up. "Just a dream." I thought... I was soon proven wrong. 5 months later, I am outside the palace, overseeing the oceans below, thinking about my life, my dream, my friends, when I hear a cackle from above..._

_"Well... what do we have here? It looks like a lost little monkey." the voice sounded strangely sinister. I looked up and saw what looked like a white skinned lizardnoid with a long tail, and red pupils in his eyes. A malicious grin was on his face. "Who in Dalaam's name are you?!" I demanded. "If you have to ask, you'll never know. Let's just say Giygas was only the first of many evils that will threaten this miserable little mudball, and no I don't mean me. I personally don't care about destroying this happy-go-lucky planet, since I have no need, but I was bored when a strange black demon told me to rely a message to some of the greatest warriors on Earth. The being calls himself Korax, some 'Serpent Rider' guy. Probably a weakling in comparison to me. He says he's coming to Earth, as he needs an energy from the core of this planet called 'Mana' to revive someone he knows well." "Why would this guy tell you something like that?" I didn't believe him. "Maybe because he sensed the evil within myself. He has respect to look at I, sourge of the universe as a great icon of evil, but he is a fool to use me as his messenger, and I might make him pay for it someday. Whether you believe me or not is your problem, not mine. I prefer I leave his little mUdball now, so don't bother trying to follow me. This is probably our only meeting. So long, monkey." the white being cackled and then flew off, shooting off out of our atmosphere like a small comet._

_I ran back into the palace and consulted my old master on the situation. He told me that a great energy is in fact headed towards Earth. He claims the threat is much greater than what he thought Giygas to be. **Much** greater, and the fact he mentioned **two** beings stronger than Giygas were coming brought shivers up my spine. Could they be here avenging Giygas' death, like father or brother, or even mother or sister. Was Korax related to Giygas, or are they all coming for a much greater need? I excused myself from my throne room, and I began my training. I would be a long month before Korax's arrival..._

(Well, anyways... That the first of the "Reflections" series...)


End file.
